


Making Friends on the Train

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team JNPR goes to Hogwarts! </p><p>And that's all you need to know~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Some simple fluff from a simple gal.

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with young witches and wizards of all ages. There were many who spotted familiar faces and came aboard the Hogwarts Express in groups. Jaune Arc was not one of those people. Sure many of his seven sisters had already attended the school for at least a year, but they had their own friends to hang out with. No time for their kid brother and his social awkwardness. 

Jaune didn't care that he was alone though. He was just excited to even receive an acceptance letter to the wizardry school. For years, he and his family were worried he would end up a Squib. Not because they were a pure blood family and were a long line of great wizards. They didn't care about bloodlines and being in social circles. Although the Arcs were one of the oldest pure bloodlines they weren't the wealthiest or well-known. 

They worried because Jaune had always been so excited about it. Seeing his oldest sister graduate and join the Ministry, hearing about Hogwarts and all the super cool magic things happening there, and playing quidditch on one of the House teams! It was like if you told him Christmas came early and lasted the whole week long. 

So it was a very happy day when an owl came from Professor Goodwitch that Jaune had been accepted. They all threw a huge party in celebration and owled all the rest of the family. The Arcs' owls, Samuel and Clemens, were exhausted after they were finished spreading the word. 

After preparing his school books (some from his sisters to reuse and some secondhand from Flourish and Blotts) and his robes being fitted (which had belonged to his third oldest sister, though with the hemming you couldn't even tell) he was ready to make his debut as hopefully another Arc wizard to not dishonor the family name. Or at least get good grades and not practice the dark arts... 

The small blond wizard dragged his trunk onto the bright red train. After a little looking for a semi-empty train car, he finally found one at the very end of the train. The only one sitting inside was a red head girl who was reading a book.

"Um...," Jaune started. He was trying to remember what his father had told him about introductions, especially with girls. Oh yeah, he said to himself, girls like confidence. "Hey there, I'm Jaune Arc." He dragged his trunk into the car not even asking if he could or not, considering it was the only place for him to stay. After dropping it down inside, he extended his hand to the girl. Looking up from her book, she gave him a smile and stood up to shake his hand. She was notably taller than him so she was probably a third or fourth year like his fourth oldest sister. It was odd though that she wasn't wearing a House tie. But, he figured she just didn't want to put it on until she got to school. It wasn't too much according to dress code but his sisters did it all the time. Ties are hard... 

"Nice to meet you, Jaune," she greeted. "My name is Pyrrha. Um... Pyrrha N-Nikos..." She seemed a little worried while saying her name. But the boy didn't understand why. Maybe he was being too confident and she was just very shy. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Pyrrha!" He took his seat across from her and swung his feet back in forth a little bit since they didn't reach the floor. A look of relief came over Pyrrha's face. "What book were you reading? It looks... big."

"Oh, this? It's just 'Hogwarts, A History'. I want to learn everything I can about the school before I get there." She hugged the book to her chest. "It's a big honor to get to go. There isn't anything like it back home so I'm glad we moved to England."

"Oh, so you've never been to the school before? I just thought since you were so-" he stopped himself.

"Tall?" she finished for him.

"No!" he interjected. "You're so, uh, mature! Not like my sisters but like an actual grownup kind of person." He felt like an idiot after that. But to his surprise she giggled in reply. She was more at ease after he'd broken the ice. 

"So you have sisters?"

"Yeah...," Jaune replied a little annoyed. "I've got seven. I'm the only boy."

"So we're they all in or where in the same House?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Nope. They were all over the place. I'm the second youngest so there's still one more for Hogwarts to deal with next year. As for Houses, half of my older sisters were in Ravenclaw and half were in Gryffindor. My dad thinks I'll be a Gryffindor too since it's almost tradition for the Arc men to be sorted there. But, I think I'll be in Hufflepuff. I'm more loyal than brave most the time..." He let out a small sigh. "How about you, Pyrrha?"

"Oh. Me? Well... I'm an only child so I don't know anyone or anything much about the school. But I'm glad I met you. You must know a lot about it from you sisters."

"To be perfectly honest, although they talk about it all the time, I think they over exaggerate a bit. Especially about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

"Oh?" Pyrrha tilted her head. "What do they say they're like?"

"Well, he's apparently super 'hot'," he made a bitter face like he'd eaten a booger flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, "and that he's always drunk."

"Would they really allow a teacher to be drunk during class hours?" the red head asked concerned. 

"Like I said, I think they're exaggerating," he shrugged. 

Before they could start up another topic, there was a loud crashing noise from outside the car's entrance. The sliding door flew open with a loud thud. A pile of floating sweets (with a person underneath the pile presumably) and a black haired boy stood in the doorway. 

"Got room for two more?!" a female voice came from behind the sweets. 

"Um... Sure?" Jaune replied. With that, the treats dumped into the compartment's floor to reveal a shorter orange haired girl. She practically tossed her companion inside and he somehow gracefully plopped into the seat next to Jaune. The girl jumped into the one next to Pyrrha.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and that guy over there is Lie Ren. I'm soooo glad we found an available car to ride in! The last one kind of kicked us out," she explained as she opened up a pack of Bertie Botts Flavour Beans and picked out the pink ones. 

"Nora was being a little too... rambunctious," Ren added. He had thrown around a pretty big word for an eleven year old. "And she almost bought out the candy trolley."

"Worf it whough," she mumbled as she chewed the candy. Nora made a sour face. "Yuck! Strawberry, cotton candy, and laundry detergent!" She then picked out all the green ones and handed them to Ren. He put one in his mouth.

"Grass."

Then another.

"Green apple."

And then once again.

"Snail slime."

"Do you guys want to try too?" Nora already began picking out the red ones for her bench mate.

"Don't you want to have them introduce themselves first, Nora?" Ren reminded his companion.

"Oh yeah! Can't give candy to strangers, as the saying goes!"

"It's not give, it's don't take candy from-"

Nora didn't let him finish by pointed her finger in Jaune's face.

"You first!" she exclaimed. Jaune stuttered a bit but mustered up his usual 'confidence' to give a decent introduction. Pyrrha did the same in her mature manner. 

"Great! Now you can have candy!" Nora rang with glee as she handed all the leftover miscellaneous colors to Jaune who accepted, and then the red ones to Pyrrha.

"I don't know...," Pyrrha looked down at her hand full of candy. "My parents say I shouldn't eat candy. It's not very good for you..."

"One little piece won't hurt! It's a 64% chance it'll be cherry. Or maybe radish. I can't remember..."

As Nora went deep in thought, Ren explained. "All last summer she ate practically a whole box at every meal. She calculated the variable of every flavor and color. The most picked flavors in every box were dust bunnies and vanilla. The rarest was something weird called dragon blood-"

"It tasted like the blood of my enemies mixed with white chocolate and the last day of school~!" Nora cooed. "So it was bittersweet at best." She crossed her arms and nodded seriously. 

With that, Pyrrha nervously put one into her mouth. Surprised at the results, she made a sour face. "Radish."

"64%," Nora sighed. 

"What about you, Jaune?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Defeat," he said plainly as he continued chewing on his sweets. 

"Do you mean feet? Or beet?"

"Nope. Just defeat," he popped in a blue colored bean, "and now it's dish soap."

The others couldn't help but giggle and laugh. After going through another box of candy, and opening up a few chocolate frogs to lighten Nora's candy load, the four of them became rather quickly aquatinted. They talked of excitement for their first year of school, their curiosity of what kind of people they would meet and live with for the semesters to come, and if they would be able to see each other during the whole year.

"Even if we are in different Houses there is a large chance we will still get to hang out," Ren mentioned. "It's not like we can't see each other. Activities and such are mostly decided in between Houses. There's a chance that at least one class will be shared."

"Oh! Maybe we can all fly brooms by jumping off the astrology tower!" Nora exclaimed jumping from her seat. 

"Maybe not that per say," Ren said as he looked up and down at his friend by only moving his eyes. "But it would be nice to get together with acquaintances." 

"Friends, Ren!" she corrected. "Getting together with our FRIENDS!"

This made Jaune and Pyrrha smile fondly. Being called someone's friend so genuinely like that really lightened their hearts. Both of them had never really had "friends"; one being guarded and coddled, while the other was constantly being compared and pushed to the side by his siblings. 

The train stopped and the new and old students were ushered out of the cars. Stepping onto boats, the first year students traveled to the school in boats. Ren tried very hard from keeping Nora to rock said boats. But he could only try so hard.

After a "difficult" trip over, the students finally made it to the school grounds. They were escorted outside of the dining hall into a line by name. Peering inside, the second through seventh years were sitting at their house tables. They anticipated the arrival of the fresh meat. 

After a few names were called for sorting, "Jaune Arc," was exclaimed by Professor Goodwitch. The boy shuffled into the stage and sat uncomfortably on the stool. 

In his head he kept pleading, "Gryffindor," but the sorting hat was telling him otherwise. He was too busy chanting the house of his choice instead of listening to the sorting hat's reasoning. It talked of his bravery and his secret tactical skills, but they were both outweighed by his kindness. After a good few minutes of deliberation the hat proclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Jaune slumped out of the seat and made his way to his new classmates.

The sorting went on.

Blake Belladonna; "RAVENCLAW!" The hat had taken its time with her seeing as she was very cunning but more clever. Like a cat. Being the only one to hear that, it made the other student what had made her blush so greatly. 

More names were called.

Pyrrha Nikos; "GRYFFINDOR!" Although it took awhile to decide, there wasn't any double of what house she had been placed in. Most who were familiar of Pyrrha's name knew she came from a very powerful foreign mystical family. She did try and bargain with the hat to place her in Hufflepuff. But it insisted, although she was very loyal, bravery was more her strong suit. 

A few more students filed through until it came to another one of the four cabin mates.

Lie Ren; "RAVENCLAW!" It hadn't taken as long as his friends to see what his house would be. There wasn't much to say except it takes a lot of wits to come up with zingy one-liners to follow up his childhood friend's antics.

He nodded cordially to and sat next to Blake.

They got into the odder names after a while. 

Weiss Schnee; "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting kept going on.

Nora Valkyrie; "SLYTHERIN!" Most were surprised by this but Ren gave a knowing nod. He and the hat knew that although she looked like a Gryffindor, and had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, she wouldn't hesitate to break some legs. 

A few more names were called (Yang Xiao Long; "GRYFFINDOR!") before they were all escorted to their dorms. They clambered into their rooms and claimed their beds. Sooner than they realized it was lights out. Most stayed awake talking and sharing left over sweets from the trolley. 

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all laid in their beds awake. They thought about their friends from the train and of the promise of fun adventures together. What mischief they would get into, or try desperately to not get dragged into. The possibility that they would only be able to see each other all at once in the library for study. The possibility to be put against each other in a duel or at quidditch. 

But that was another story for another time. Now was the time for rest. The true first day of term began only hours away...

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the Mark Twin reference, we can't be friends. Jk but for reals tho. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading! I started this and kept writing it off and on for a long while. The only reason I actually finished it was because the lady next to me on the plane ride home was reading the newest Harry Potter installment. 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
